What If? World War Hulk Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** *** ** * * Villains: * * ** ** Locations: * * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What if Thor entered World War Hulk? | Editor2_1 = Justin F. Gabrie | Editor2_2 = A.J. Fierro | Editor2_3 = Chris Allo | Editor2_4 = Tom Brevoort | Editor2_5 = Mark Paniccia | Writer2_1 = Michael Gallagher | Penciler2_1 = Patrick Spaziante | Inker2_1 = Patrick Spaziante | Colourist2_1 = Patrick Spaziante | Letterer2_1 = Jeff Powell | CustomRole2_1 = Production by | CustomMembers2_1 = Irene Y. Lee | CustomRole2_2 = Thanks to | CustomMembers2_2 = Zack Rosenberg, Greg Pak & Nelson Ribeiro | Synopsis2 = The second story has Donald Blake and the Warriors Three flying back from Africa on a plane when they hear of the Hulk's attack. Blake turns into Thor to lead the others against the Hulk's forces. He and the Hulk engage in a massive battle across Manhattan as the Warriors fight the Warbound. As their battle continues, the Hulk and Thor learn of civilians needing help in destroyed tunnels and work together to save them. Thor manages to talk through to the Hulk, convincing him to give up his vendetta. Back at Madison Square Garden, the Warbound have discovered Miek's role in the destruction of Sakaar and have surrendered. The Sentry arrives only to find the battle was already over. Thor negotiates a settlement for all parties with the Hulk and his forces returning to rebuild Sakaar and leave Earth in peace. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Say what? World War Hulk | Editor3_1 = Justin F. Gabrie | Editor3_2 = A.J. Fierro | Editor3_3 = Chris Allo | Editor3_4 = Tom Brevoort | Editor3_5 = Mark Paniccia | Writer3_1 = Mike Gallagher | Penciler3_1 = Dave Manak | Inker3_1 = Dave Manak | Colourist3_1 = Josh Ray | Letterer3_1 = Dave Manak | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * (Heroes forced Gen. Ross to dress like a clown.) * (Tony Stark was allowed to advertize near the Statue of Liberty.) * (Dr. Strange went to emergency room for broken hands.) * (Hulk's Warbound won and made punchable toys) * (Sentry attended Agoraphobics Anonymous) * (Black Bolt told a joke) * (Knicks fans refused to leave Madison Square Garden) * (Miek did stand-up comedy) * (Gamma Time) * (The Hulk's broadcast was carried on commercial television) Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=13592 }} Category:What If? 2009